Conventional flashlights or the like incorporate a light bulb and a cup-shaped parabolic reflector for focusing the light from the light bulb into a parallel light beam. It is found that only the central portion of the reflecting surface of the reflector surrounding the light bulb actually serves to produce the parallel light beam to form a bright spot, with the outer portion producing trail light in random directions. Such trail light is undesirable for blurring unevenly around the bright spot. Cup-shaped reflectors, having their entire reflecting surface faceted, are also known for even illumination, but they do not focus light into a parallel light beam.
The invention seeks to mitigate or to at least alleviate such problems by providing an improved light reflector.